


A:Love

by hysteron_proteron



Series: Quiz Bowl!AU [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hysteron_proteron/pseuds/hysteron_proteron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answer also accepted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles opens the door and begins to walk into the last practice of the year. He's carrying a stack of plates when he hears Isaac's voice.

"C'mon Captain, you _have_ to wear the hat! It's the last practice of the year!"

"Wear the hat, Derek!" Stiles calls out, grinning excitedly at the scene in front of him: Isaac holding up a plastic Captain's hat to Derek who's backing away shaking his head.

"Oh fine, new meat. I'll wear the hat."

"Yess!" Isaac cheers.

Erica laughs.  
"Good job Stiles. Now he looks like a real Captain."

"I hate all of you," Derek mutters, taking the plates from Stiles and passing them out.

There's three desks laden with food; cookies, some kind of rolled cream-filled pastry, and, Stiles is pretty sure Erica's done this one, an apple pie.

Derek's already got a plate and he makes a beeline for the cannoli as it turns out and dumps at least three on his plate.

"Who brought these?" he asks through a mouthful.

Stiles snickers and hands him a napkin.

Isaac grins. "I did! They're good, aren't they?"

Derek swallows and nods.

"I'm just waiting for the pie," Stiles says. "Apple's my favorite."

Erica laughs, cutting him a slice. "Here you go."

Stiles digs in and Derek smiles softly at him.

"Enjoying your pie?"

"Yeah, you want a bite?"

"Mmhm," Derek answers, opening his mouth.

Stiles feeds him a small piece of pie off a plastic fork and Derek licks his lips after swallowing.

"You make a great pie, Erica," he says.

"Thanks. You bake a nice cookie."

"Yep."

***

"All right team, party's over, back to practice," Derek says.

Stiles groans with a mouthful of cookies. "You're kidding?"

"Nope. Practice is important. Besides we have our last tournament next week. Clear away the plates, new meat, I'll get the buzzers and a packet."

Stiles sighs, tossing the plates in the trash bag and settling into a seat, still munching on a cookie. Isaac slides into a seat next to him, a piece of pie and a couple cannoli on a plate.  
Erica slips into the other seat, a few cookies resting on her desk.

"I get the green buzzer right, Derek?"

"No. None of you get the green buzzer. Anyway let's begin: this state's capital is Cheyenne."

Stiles buzzes in with a mouthful of cookie. "Wyoming!"

Derek shudders as crumbs spew out from his mouth. "Gross, new meat! This is why none of you get the green buzzer."

Stiles beams at him, swallowing and Derek resists the urge to wipe crumbs off his lips. "Whatever I got it right."

Derek rolls his eyes. "Next question. This largest city in Iceland, founded in 1786, is the economic hub of the country."

Isaac buzzes in. "Reykjavik!"

"Correct."

***

Stiles sidles up to Derek after the party.

"Hey Derek. Heard your folks were out of town?"

Derek grins at him, ruffling Stiles' hair. "They are indeed but we live on the edge of town. You're not riding your bike over. I'll drive you. But you have to promise to do your homework. You don't have any English right?"

"Just reading. AP Exams are over so we're just reading novels and discussing them. It's nice."

"Ooh, what are you reading now? Oh man, AP Exams. I had five of those this year."

"Something by Hemingway. I have it with me. Damn. I only had two. Psych and Lit."

Derek grins. "I took those last year. I had AP Lang, Stats, European History, Physics B, and Bio."

Stiles whistles. "Wow, how did you even survive the week?"

Derek ducks down and pulls Stiles against him, nuzzling at his neck. "By imagining this all week. Getting to see you, getting to kiss you-" he pauses, pressing a kiss to Stiles' mouth. "And maybe, getting to see you after practice."

"I'll have to call my dad but I'm sure he'll be fine with it. He likes you."

"Well that's good. I'm glad the sheriff likes me."

Stiles grins at him, nuzzling his neck back and pulling out his cell phone. "Lemme call him.  
"Hey Dad. Can I stay over at Derek's tonight? Yeah we will, I promise. Sweet! Thanks, love you."  
Stiles hangs up, a wide grin on his face. "He said yes!"

Derek grins back. " _Radicitus_."

"Your pronunciation is getting better."

Derek nods. "So anyway, I'll drive you to your house to pick up what you need and then it's off to my place. Sound good?"

"Yep."

***

Stiles looks out the window as they pass trees and the houses start to get further and further apart.

"You guys live out in the middle of nowhere, huh?"

Derek laughs. "We have neighbors, the Argents but Mom doesn't like them very much. Just a little farther and we'll be there."

They drive in silence until Derek pulls in front of a huge house and Stiles' mouth drops open.

"You live _here_?"

"Yep. But the Argents have a bigger house."

"They get bigger? _Eheu_."

Derek chuckles, reaching over and unbuckling Stiles' seatbelt. "Come on, I'll give you a tour."

***

Stiles stands in the doorway to Derek's room, taking in all the bookshelves and stacks of books. And the computer in the corner.

"You have a very book-filled room."

Derek just laughs, tugging Stiles deeper into his room. "Thanks," he answers, flopping down on the bed and beckoning Stiles with him. "C'mere."

Stiles falls in beside him, Derek's arm wrapped around his shoulder, and his face tucked into Derek's side.

"Cozy?"

Stiles leans up and presses a kiss to Derek's lips. "Yep. So, have you read all these books?"

"Mmhmm." Derek hums, rolling over on top of Stiles and nibbling at his neck.

"Mm, Derek," Stiles groans softly, stretching his neck out.

Derek presses his lips into Stiles' neck, lapping at the soft skin there and Stiles squirms under him.

"What do you want to do?" Derek murmurs.

Stiles touches his hands against Derek's back and presses down, mumbling. "I wanna fuck you."

Derek stills above him but Stiles can feel the press of his hard-on against his thigh. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. I uh brought condoms and lube."

"All right. Lemme get out of these clothes." Derek strips, watching as Stiles stares at his cock, tenting out his briefs. He smirks. "You like that?"

"Yeah," Stiles breathes out, sliding his pants down, his own hard cock pushing out his boxers.

"How are we gonna do it?" Derek's slipping his briefs off, wincing when they catch on his cock.

"Well," Stiles pauses, finding it a little hard to think with the heady smell of Derek's arousal in the room. "I could fuck you against the bed. I heard standing up's pretty good."

Derek nods, absently reaching out and running his fingers along Stiles' cock, skimming his fingers along the head. "Or I could lay on the bed. Y'know doggy style and shit. But I like the idea of standing up too."

Stiles thinks about fucking Derek standing up and he smiles. "Me too. We could do it against the door?"

"Yeah." Derek's grinning along with him and pulling him into a kiss, shoving his tongue down Stiles' throat and Stiles moans into the kiss. "You wanna fuck me?"

"Uh-huh." Stiles pulls out of the kiss and rummages around in his backpack, pulling out a packet of lube and a condom. Derek perks up as he watches Stiles open the condom and stare at it.

"Need help?"

Stile pauses, still staring at the condom. "Maybe? Doing it during Sex Ed on a cucumber's a little different than rolling it onto your dick."

"Let me help." Derek stands up and walks over to Stiles, plucking the condom out of his hand and beginning to roll it out over the head.

"Careful of the foreskin, it uh might make things difficult."

"It's fine," Derek says, managing to roll the condom up all the way. "Fit good?"

"Yeah. Go stand against the door?"

Derek laughs and does so, watching happily as Stiles pours lube into his hand.

"I'm gonna put my fingers in you now."

"Dude, don't tell me, just do it! I _want_ you to fuck me."

Stiles blushes and nods, easing a finger inside and moving it around. Derek's ass feels amazing, all tight and warm, and he bets it'll feel even better around his dick.

Derek lets out a low moan. "More, I can take more, Stiles."

Stiles slides another finger inside then another then another until Derek's rocking back against him, little gasping noises coming out of his mouth.

"Love the noises you make," Stiles murmurs into Derek's ear, nipping at his earlobe.

Derek leans back a little, resting his head against Stiles' collarbone, sucking at his neck greedily. "Mmm, good."

Stiles moves his fingers around, stretching out Derek's walls and he shudders, pulling out and lining up his hard cock.

"I'm gonna-how are you doing?"

Derek laughs low, pressing his ass against Stiles' dick. "'m ready, Stiles. Wanna feel you in me."

Stiles swallows, the words going straight down and he pushes in, Derek letting out a deep breath as Stiles breaches the rim.

"Is that good? I don't want to hurt you."

"Keep going. I can take a lot more than just the tip, Stiles."

Stiles blushes. "Sorry, I just-"

Derek turns his head and kisses Stiles on the mouth. "Relax, Stiles. You won't hurt me, all right?"

"All right," Stiles says, pushing in even more, groaning as his cock gets enveloped by Derek's ass. "Oh god Derek you feel fantastic."

"Yeah?" Derek pants in between words. "What's it like inside me?"

Stiles swallows. "S'all warm and tight. God, feels so good. Wanna just stay inside you all night."

Derek groans, rocking back against Stiles. "Yeah, fuck me, c'mon, I know you can, wanna feel you move."

Stiles moves against him, pulling out a little and pushing back in with a low moan.

"Yeah, yeah right there, that's good, that's good, I like that, keep going," Derek babbles, arching against him.

And Stiles thrusts back, reveling in the warmth, pushing and pulling until he grips Derek's shoulder. "I'm gonna-"

"Yeah, come in me, fill with your come, come on Stiles, you can do it," Derek says, rocking back against Stiles until Stiles does come, pulling out, a full condom clutched in his hand.

"Is there a trashcan?"

"Yeah, over by the bed," Derek says, stumbling back onto the bed, cock hard and leaking.

Stiles ties off the condom, tossing it in the trashcan and settling on the bed, eyes locked onto Derek's cock. "You uh want some help with that?"

" _Yes_ ," Derek hisses, arching his back.

Stiles dives onto Derek's dick, sucking and licking like his life depended on it.

Derek groans, tugging on Stiles' hair. "I'm gonna-"

Stiles pulls off, replacing his mouth with a hand, gliding his fingertips over Derek's twitching cock.

Derek jerks against his grip, hands fisted in the sheets.

Stiles hums, continuing to run his hands against Derek's dripping dick.

Derek pants, letting out a harsh groan as he comes all over Stiles' hand.  
"I've got tissues on my nightstand," he gasps out, shivering.

Stiles nods, plucking one out of the box and wiping his hands off.

"That was fun."

Derek laughs, tugging Stiles down with him and pressing a kiss to his lips.  
"Mmhmm. Come on, let's go finish your homework."

***

Derek pulls on his shorts, watching Stiles on the other side of the bed.

"You gonna be okay, Stiles?"

"Shouldn't I be asking _you_ that question?"

Derek laughs, flopping down, grinning when Stiles does the same.  
"Aftercare is important for the top as well," Derek recites, grinning at him in the dark. "But I'm fine. Little sore but that's nothing."

Stiles grins back. "Mmkay. I'm good then. Just tired."

"Me too. Snuggle?"

Stiles buries his face into Derek's chest, sighing happily as Derek's arms wrap around him.

"Love you, Derek," he mumbles, burrowing closer and yawning.

"Love you too, Stiles," Derek responds, rubbing his back. "You gonna fall asleep on me?"

"Mmmhmm," Stiles says, his eyes closing involuntarily.

"Sounds good," Derek says back, letting his head rest on the pillow and falling asleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2

"Last tournament of the year!" Isaac crows as Derek and Stiles walk into the cafeteria.

"I've got a good feeling about this one," Erica says.

Derek nods. "Good. Alvatine always puts on a good tournament. And the best part? We don't have to face them. Speaking of-"

Erica laughs. "I have our bracket right here. We're in Eurydice, along with Macgregor, College Park, and Freedom. Edison's here too but they're in Persephone."

"Hmm, we're in a higher bracket this time. Alvatine must think highly of us."

"How can you tell?" Stiles asks, peering over Derek's shoulder. 

Derek points out Macgregor. "They were in Impact at Hammond's last time. Impact is the bracket they use for really good teams." His finger moves down to College Park. " _They_ were in Alvatine's bracket at Edison's." Then it moves again to Freedom. "And _they_ won this whole thing last year."

"Wow. You have spreadsheets for this don't you?"

Derek looks at him. "So should you. Everyone should. Makes things so much more fun."

"You and I have different definitions of fun."

"Shh, Stiles, it's starting."

"Welcome to Alvatine Devil's Snare Quiz Bowl tournament. We've provided a map, all rooms highlighted in blue. We'll be using the traditional rules. Lunch is between rounds five and six. Good luck and have fun!"

Derek drags his team off to their first match against Macgregor, managing to get a spot in their usual right side of the room.

"All right team. We're up against good teams this time so let's give our all," Derek says, although Stiles can tell he's a little nervous.

Stiles reaches out and squeezes Derek's shoulder. "We'll be fine."

"All right, we'll be using traditional NAQT rules so toss-ups worth 10 points unless you answer at the power mark then it's 15 and bonuses are worth 30 points. Starting off with a category: Another Potassium Joke?.

"This person wrote the oldest known books on alchemy."

Isaac buzzes in. "Zosimos!"

"Correct. Your bonus: Name the year Zosimos' books were discovered."

"1995."

"30 points to Beacon Hills."

Beacon Hills dominates the game, winning with a score of 475-110.

Stiles beams. "We won!"

"Just one game. We still have two more left," Derek says, studying the brackets. "And College Park won their first game too. Mmm, but Freedom didn't."

"I didn't recognize any of their players at the opening," Erica adds.

"Excellent. They must be fielding a new team. Still we'll have to keep our guard up. Come on team, off to our second game."

Isaac rolls his eyes and Stiles snickers as they follow the other members into the room.

They watch as College Park files in, their captain arrogantly striding into the room.

"Ah Beacon Hills. It'll be a pleasure beating you today."

Derek growls. "We won our first game, Everett."

"Yes yes I'm sure you did. Too bad you won't win this one."

Another growl, a little louder this time and Stiles squeezes Derek's shoulder. "Easy Derek, save it for the match."

Derek huffs. "Fine."

"Okay teams, you know the usual NAQT rules so let's begin with a category round: Animation Domination.  
"This animated sitcom by Mike Judge-"

Derek buzzes in immediately. "King of the Hill!"

"Correct. 15 points."

The game's cut-throat, Derek, Isaac, Stiles, and even Erica slamming down on the buzzer more than once.

"I will now ask the tiebreaker question: this metal, an alloy of steel and vibranium-"

Erica buzzes in. "Adamantium!"

"15 points. And the winner is Beacon Hills."

Derek nods briskly while his team cheers around him.

"One more game, team."

Stiles grins. "Aw lighten up, Derek."

Derek lets a small smile grace his lips. "Let me check the brackets."

"We're good. Freedom's lost both of their games," Isaac says, grinning widely.

"Good, good. Let's make sure they lose their next one too."

"Aye aye Captain!"

Derek rolls his eyes fondly. "Come on team."

They waltz into the room, Freedom's team looking worriedly up at Derek who gives them his best toothy grin.

"Hello. I don't recognize any of you."

"You wouldn't. They-" Freedom's captain takes in a shaky breath. "They all graduated," he finishes with a squeak.

" _Oh_ they did, hmm? Well then I look forward to this match."

Freedom's team swallows audibly and Derek stalks back to his seat, smirking.

"Derek, was that necessary? They were already terrified," Stiles hisses.

"Yes. Intimidation is just as much part of the game as winning is."

"Hello team. You all know the rules by now, traditional NAQT rules, let's start with a category: Let's All Go to the Lobby. First question: this movie, distributed by Disney in 2010, is the highest grossing animated film in the U.S."

Stiles buzzes in. "Toy Story 3!"

"Correct. Your bonus: name two more of the top ten animated films."

"The Lion King! My mom used to watch that with me all the time," Stiles says.

"One more," the moderator replies.

"Finding Nemo!" Erica answers.

"Correct. 30 points to Beacon Hills. Next question: five of the top ten grossing anime films are made by what company?"

Isaac buzzes in, drawling. "Studio Ghibli."

"Correct."

Beacon Hills crushes Freedom with a score of 495-35.

"Good game!" Stiles calls out as he's hustled out the door by a thrilled Derek.

"Good job team. Two more games and then it's break time. New meat, go see who we're up against."

Stiles comes back, grinning. "We're up against John Swett and Skyline."

"Good, good. We beat them last year."

"And they've just barely won their games."

Beacon Hills walks into their next match against John Swett with their heads held high.

Stiles can hear Derek whispering under his breath.

"We're gonna win, we're gonna win, we're gonna win."

Stiles laughs, shutting up when the moderator clears his throat.

"Thank you. Now then, you all know the rules by now, 10 up, 10 down, power marks worth 15, bonuses worth 30 and let's begin.

"This organization was founded in 1910 by Robert Baden-Powell with help from his wife Agnes."

Erica buzzes in. "Girl Guides!"

"10 points to Beacon Hills. Your bonus: the discovery by this man that radio signals were emitted by celestial bodies was the foundation for astrophysics."

Isaac answers. "Jansky."

"Correct. 30 points."

Beacon Hills wins the game 495-150. And Derek smirks but Stiles can see his mouth twitching upward.

"Good job, team. One more."

Stiles beams at him. "You smiled."

"Shut up. I have to maintain an aloof persona in order to intimidate our competition."

Isaac snickers. "Oh you do that well, Captain."

"Isaac, go check the rankings."

Isaac grumbles but walks over, coming back with a big grin on his face.  
"So according to the rankings, we are in second place. We gotta win our last game."

Stiles beams. "Yes! Isn't that awesome, Derek?"

"I'm not going to smile, new meat, although that is awesome. Come on, let's get inside and-"

"Intimidate the competition!" the rest of his team chorus.

Derek rolls his eyes fondly and leads the way into the classroom.

"All right teams, you know the rules. Let's start.  
"This company, founded in 1950 and started by William Rosenberg, is what America runs on."

"Dunkin' Donuts!" Stiles buzzes in, grinning.

"10 points to Beacon Hills.  
"The founder of Facebook-"

Skyline buzzes in. "Mark Zuckerberg!"

"10 down. Now I'll finish the question for the other team. The founder of Facebook Mark Zuckerberg started his company in what California town?"

Erica buzzes in. "Palo Alto."

"Correct."

It's a cut-throat game but Beacon Hills pulls away with a win, 450-425.

"Good job team," Derek says, squeezing Stiles' shoulder. Erica and Isaac high-five each other.  
"Let's head into the cafeteria."

The team does, Stiles bouncing eagerly in his seat until Derek lays a hand on his thigh. 

"Ease up, new meat," he murmurs.

The moderator clears her throat. "And now the first place award goes to Beacon Hills! Will the team please stand up?"

The roar in Stiles' ears drowns out anything that the moderator might have said and the smile on Derek's face obliterates anything else.


End file.
